Sumiaki Okajima
"}} |kanji= |rōmaji= |alias= |race=Human Gastrea |gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= |hair= |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Deceased |relatives=Wife (Divorced) Daughter |ability= |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 1 |image gallery=yes }} Sumiaki Okajima was a man attacked by a Gastrea, Stage I Spider Type, and soon turned into one himself. Appearance As a human, Sumiaki Okajima was a tall man with a thin build. He had thin eyebrows and slightly thick eyelashes that served as shelter to oval eyes and light-colored pupils. He kept his hair slicked down and jutting forward, siding to his right. His big forehead was visible to the naked eye, as well as his small ears, pointy nose and oddly shaped jaw.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Page 7 As a Gastrea, Sumiaki's entire body composition identically changes into that of a jumping spider, spotting four enormous eyes on its head and eight legs. On his back, he gained black markings and fur covered his whole body.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Page 13 During the time he was alive and in his human body, he wore simple black plants and a white shirt, buttoned up and with a pocket on the left side as well as a folded collar. Personality Sumiaki Okajima seems to maintain his calm even in the pinnacle of the worst situation. Seconds before turning into a Gastrea, and even after looking at his destroyed body, he merely pondered his condition and began to sob exclusively for failing as a husband and father. Even so that his dying words were to tell his family that he is sorry. When he was in a better condition, however, he was rather lively and sure of his actions.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 7-10 Synopsis Civil Security arc Whilst practicing a future conversation to his wife, Sumiaki expresses the joy of his "new job" and even states that he is sorry for what he had previously done; promising to never give up again. He finally gets ready to make the real call, pondering the result, but before he can do so, he turns his head and sees a spider type Gastrea near him. It jumps and attacks him.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 8-9 Walking about on the streets, Sumiaki comes across a young girl, whom he asks for directions to his house. However, he is met by an irrelevant reply as she asks him if he has any final words before he dies, alarming him. The two continue to converse, with the young girl telling Sumiaki to look at himself, which he does. Noting his heavily injured body, he recalls the events that transpired minutes before he came across the young girl.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 4-7 Clenching his fist Sumiaki tells Enju that his final words are an apology to his family, remembering the time he took pictures with his wife and daughter. Soon enough, his body begins to change, causing an explosion. Finally transformed into a Gastrea, he fights Enju and gains the upper hand by releasing some liquid from his mouth, and then swings his leg at her; sending her back. Before he can continue the fight, Rentaro and Tadashima arrive.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 10-18 He turns his head and is, quickly, shot by Tadashima. The bullet, however, has no effect. He jumps and attacks him, but is stopped by Rentaro, who uses Black Bullets to hold him back. After multiple assaults, he lies on the ground as Rentaro approaches him and notes his untouched backside. Sumiaki awakens and readies to attack Rentaro once again; but he is kicked in the face by Enju. The powerful kick ends Sumiaki's life.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 35-46 Afterwards, his corpse is brought to Sumire Muroto's lab.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 3, Page 16 Quotes *(To Enju Aihara) ''"There's something...I want to ask of you. Can you help me...Apologize to my wife and child? Tell them... That I am very sorry for what I've done."''Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 2, Page 10 Battles & Events *Enju Aihara vs. Stage I Spider Type Gastrea *Rentaro Satomi, Enju Aihara & Tadashima vs. Stage I Spider Type Gastrea References Navigation Category:Gastrea Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Deceased